User talk:1exodiafan1
hello and welcome to yugioh wiki if you need help just ask me Catface 17:45, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Davy 1 02:53, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Your Crystal Beast Deck Hi add a Future Fusion to your deck. It provides a much easier way to summon Rainbow Neos!! -Davy 1 Yami Yugi Thanks for all the work you did on Yami Yugi's biography. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:22, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Duel Wanna duel sometime?--Reapaer 04:08, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I'd love to duel you 2 sometime, assuming you live near me.--Mr.Archfreak 03:50, 25 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Where i live I live in northeren pennsylvania, so i live kinda uv close 2 u. But wait, is brooklyn in north or south ny? What r the 5 boroughs?--Mr.Archfreak 21:54, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, so maybe i can actually duel you sometime. Maybe ill see u in a regional or something like that. I live 45 mins from NY, so i could probably duel you and get back home whenever--Mr.Archfreak 00:33, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ACE!!! Your Deck Lists are ACE! For your Exodia Deck try putting in Deep Diver. To see my Deck Lists (including my Sacred Beast Deck) just click on my signature:) --ShiningDragon55 15:34, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Duel Feel like dueling?--Reapaer 03:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Reply Maybe, but it's still good that theyre doing it. Little kids still need somthing lik dis.--Mr.Archfreak 15:35, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Concerning your heroes... Your Hero Deck is good, but it needs improving. For starters, I find that any Bubbleman theme support never works well. You're better off using fusion substitute monsters for versitility. The best ones to use are The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion since not only are they DARK, to be comboed with Allure of Darkness, but they are also Rock type, so you can also use Evil Hero Dark Gaia. Visit my page and see MY Hero deck for ideas. As I was saying... Yeah, why Nightmare Archfiends, anyway? What's its purpose in the deck? Card of Demise I know that Card of Demise is not an actual card. I just put it in there for fun. I didn't think anyone would actually think that I would use it when it's not a real card. I understand why you left that message and I appreciate that. Aki Izayoi 22:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) how dare you how dare you put hero kid in your evil hero deck but your deck sucks anyway all 300000000 of them.--Gyzarus 04:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) your rainbow dragon deck hi I am pokiboy have a Crystal beast deck look on my page,but anyway i think you should put Crystal Abundance it will help i win a duel two ways with my Crystal beast deck either,rainbow dragon or Crystal Abundanceit will gives you a better chance.